


There are echoes in the garden

by Kairin16



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The place was full of smoke and people with too much make-up and not enough clothes. Despite Chuck’s heavy arm lying around her shoulders, Mako was five seconds away from leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are echoes in the garden

The place was full of smoke and people with too much make-up and not enough clothes. Despite Chuck’s heavy arm lying around her shoulders, Mako was five seconds away from leaving. This place wasn’t her style, it was dirty, it was probably illegal, and if Marshall ever found out she’d been here she’d have to be on dishes duty for months. It wasn’t that she was against brothels in general, there was nothing wrong with earning money any way you could. There was one, on the high street, with white walls and French furniture that she visited regularly. It was clean and everyone involved signed a non-disclosure agreement before any business took place.

Unlike the place she was in right now. The arm around her was heavy, but at least it gave her an excuse to keep close to Chuck and not touch anything around them. She might get stuck accidentally. The problem was, this was apparently her friend’s favourite place to come and relax. Mako wondered how often he had to get screened for various infections. Greeting a woman in long red dress in a too loud voice, Chuck let go of Mako and she was left standing by the ‘reception’ desk, smiling awkwardly at the matron sitting behind it.

“You going to use our services too, dear?” The woman spoke at least, breathing out smoke from her cigarette. It made three perfectly shaped rings and Mako followed them with her eyes before snapping her gaze back to the other woman.

“I-”

“Hey, Christine! The sheets in number 4 need to be changed.” Mako was interrupted by a guy walking out from behind the curtain separating the greeting hall with the rest of the building. He was wearing a threadbare woollen sweater in such a deep shade of blue it almost looked black. Something at the back of Mako’s mind was telling her she knew him from somewhere, maybe seen his picture somewhere.

“Yes.” Mako said, turning the attention of older woman back to her. “Is he working?”

The woman, Christine, barked out a laugh that reminded Mako of Alexis, the Russian pilot that recently moved with her husband into the Shatterdome. The guy blushed and ducked his head, scratching at the nape of his neck.

“I’ve just finished with a client. I need to get clean.” He said, clearly embarrassed and Mako nodded sagely.

“I’ll wait here until you’re done then.” Christine laughed again and the guy blushed even more before ducking behind the curtain.

“Here, honey.” The receptionist offered Mako a key with a big wooden plaque. There was a 7 burned into it, deep enough that Mako could feel the shape when she rubbed her thumb over it. “Wait for him inside. No need to just stand here.”

And if Mako could hear the woman laughing as she was marching away, it didn’t matter much. But it was one of the reasons she preferred the other brothel. Desire wasn’t something shameful. If dealt with correctly, sex refreshed and energized. Mako refused to turn around.

There was a bouquet of lilies on the dresser in the room which was a surprise. By the look of this place, Mako didn’t expect anything that could be considered an excess. They smelled sweet and familiar and she made a mental note to grab a bunch from the market on her way back. Lube and condoms were stashed in the nightstand drawer, she took them out so they were within reach when the man eventually came in. There was nothing else for her to do but sit and wait, so she folded her legs under her and started reviewing information for tomorrow’s exam.

She heard a creak of the door and soft footsteps. Quiet, but not hesitant – a soldier’s walk. Curious, what brought someone like that to work in a brothel.

“No offence, but you don’t look like someone who visits places like this.” The man said and Mako opened her eyes to see him pulling his shirt off. Apparently he wasn’t a very patient man.

“No offence, but you don’t look like someone who works in places like this.” She answered, gracefully climbing to her feet and shucking off her jacket.

“Touché.” He smiled and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants. “So what do you want here? Should I give you the prices first?” He proceeded to do just that, but Mako wasn’t listening very keenly. Her attention was on his bared torso and the thin white lines running over it, like a brand. There were almost exact same lines on the man that cared for her for years.

“A curious place for someone as famous as Raleigh Becket.” She interrupted him and saw his eyes widen. “Only two pilots have ever succeeded in steering a Jaeger alone. Both of them were left branded by the neural circuitry.”

“If this is going to change-”

“Strip the rest of your clothes, Mr. Becket. We have talked enough.” She turned to pull her top over her head so she wouldn’t have to see his face. Whatever it was that brought him into this dirty place in the first place, she had no business in it. People made their own choices. When she turned, a pair of white panties the only thing covering her body, he was naked and sitting on the bed. There was something in his eyes, something that had made her want him in the first place, that flared now, brighter than before.

If he wanted to be punished for what happened when the Knifehead attacked, she wasn’t the right person to come to. A hand on his chest, a slight push, and he was laying on the purple sheets, acres of golden skin waiting to be kissed. She obliged, bending her head and trailing her lips in soft touches over his shoulder and up his neck.

“You can tell me the price after I’m done.” She murmured, stroking his cock lazily into hardness. “I have enough money.” He nodded mutely, a soft whimper escaping his lips when she swiped her nail lightly over the slit in his cock. “Don’t be quiet.”

Mako straightened up again when he was hard and panting into her ear, his long fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist. She pulled the lube closer and climbed on the bed, kneeling at his side and bending down again to kiss the line on his left shoulder. This time, he sat up, meeting her halfway and running his hands down her back. This was going to be a nice night.

There wasn’t much Raleigh wasn’t prepared to do, but she wasn’t in the mood for anything fancy. Maybe some other time. He was very sensual though, reacting to even the slightest of her touches with a shiver or some kind of noise. It was as if once turned on, his whole body was a live wire that Mako just needed to pluck lightly to make it sing for her. They didn’t kiss, not on the lips, but Raleigh wasn’t a passive lover. He followed her instructions, but took initiative, rubbing his thumb around her nipples when she didn’t even notice his hands sneaking between their bodies. And she when she guided him between her legs, the white material of her panties long forgotten on the floor, he was generous and patient, taking her high before easing her down again.

The realization that Raleigh was possibly one of the better lovers she’d had, and that she found him in such a seedy hole, made her laugh out loud. He frowned up at her, but then his face relaxed again with another movement of her hips. He felt good inside her, thick, but not too big. Judging by the noises he was making, Raleigh felt so too.

Later, writing her homework assignment about Trespasser there was the smell of lilies hanging around Mako’s room. Chuck was still gone. Making sure her very adult friend came home at a reasonable hour wasn’t her responsibility though. She was hardly going to look for him in different rooms in a brothel. If he didn’t come back though, she might have to go back to fetch him. And it might just take her a while. 


End file.
